The day the devil was born
by KarumA-chan
Summary: GSD&Code Geas, GS characters with a bit of Code Geass, set after phase 24,Shinn finds a strange girl who gives him a power that could change ballance in the war agaist Logos,but finding out that his entire life was a lie he only fows revenge
1. The day the devil was born

**Gundam Seed Destiny**

**The day the devil was born**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

I've been thinking about this a lot since the Code Geass series started airing, so before anyone gets the same idea, HA HA! Too late suckers!

This is a cross cover of Gundam Seed Destiny and Code Geass, GSD characters but with a huge flinch of Code Geass, so no Code Geass characters will pop in beside C.C.

Its set during GSD around phase 24, makes a major plot change and follows the series onwards

It doesn't matter much if you haven't seen Code Geass, you'll still get where I am going to

* * *

Annoyed Shinn took off in Impulse's cockpit, he and Rey had received a investigation mission on what they believed was a experiments lab under orders of EAF, Shinn couldn't believe that the two of them were being called for such a small matter... he sighed as he saw Rey fly up behind him on a platform 

A few hours later they arrived at the scene, at first sight it didn't look like much, apparently EAF was trying to hide the lab between the cliffs, Rey pointed out that this was the exact spot, Shinn didn't say a word and was more interested in making this mission end as quick as possible rather than speaking, both of them landed on what seemed a square, everything looked as if it had been used as war grounds several years before, the square was surrounded by walls and had buildings covering the area

"Shinn!"

Snapping back to reality, Shinn realised that Rey was already outside and was waiting for him to emerge from the cockpit, moment later Shinn came down and grapped his gun

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just looking around that's all..."

Rey didn't ask anything else an quickly they made their way over the grounds, as they moved on they found a set of stairs running down to what seemed an underground entrance of some sort of bunker, Shinn, who was running behind Rey, looked once more over his shoulder to assure their safety and followed Rey down the stairs, both walked through the hallways scouting to see if there were EAF military agents left in the conduct, later on Shinn noticed that Rey had entered one of the rooms, he walked inside and switched on the lights, they were barely working but he saw enough that made him tremble on his feet, the room was filled with a awful stench of death and Shinn had not taken a good look around before he saw Rey collapse and hyperventilate, quickly he ran over to his friend as he tried to figure out what was wrong, there was something in this room that made Rey act the way he was doing and quickly Shinn threw Rey's arm over his shoulder and carried him out of the lab, Rey was slowly losing consciousness but his breathing returned to a steady rhythm, it was when Shinn had came to the steps that h heard footsteps, ignoring them he quickly made way to Impulse and called for Minerva, making sue that Rey was save he slowly made his way back to the bunker to fin out where the noise was coming from, he clenched his teeth as he made his way down the stairs, holding his back against the wall he held his gun up and quickly spun around to only find the hallway empty, he decided t walk on, ignoring captains orders by doing so but if there was something going on he had to find out what... it could be beneficial as evidence and maybe even important in their battle against EAF, as Shinn sneaked on he found out that there was a light coming from a room further on, the door was only opened for several inches but Shinn could make out male voices

"Is this the last one?"

He heard someone laugh slightly as he heard a female voice yelp

"It's a pity that we have to kill you... but orders are orders... filthy scum"

he heard something collide with a wall and heard the female yelp out again, quickly Shinn kicked in the door and ran inside, seeing one older male in EAF military clothing who pointed his gun at a girl who was standing against the wall, the soldier quickly turned and looked at Shinn surprised as he tried to aim at him but Shinn quickly fired the gun and shot the soldier in his head, slowly he fell forward, first on his knees and then collapsed on the ground with a loud thud, the gun he carried clattered beside him as result of falling out of his hand, Shinn tried to calm down as he found that there were more dead people in the room, as he still starred at the soldier who was lying opposite of him he clasped his left hand over his mouth

"What is this..."

he looked around on the floor as slowly panic rose up from within him, against the walls and over the floor were the bodies of children each of them shot either in the chest or in the head, several had already begun rotting away as it seemed like they were lying there for a long time and the smell... Shinn hadn't really taken a notice of the smell of the room due to the fact that he was occupied but now that he was seeing the corpses of what seemed innocent children it felt like the smell had worsened that much that it felt like he was going to hurl, when he heard a shifting sound near him he quickly turned around and rose his right hand in which he was holding his gun, he quickly lowered it when he saw what he was aiming at, in front of him stood a girl, about his age, she was standing with her back against the wall and looked at him frightened with her golden eyes, her hair was long and green, what did seem strange to Shinn was the way she was dressed, she was wearing a body suit with wide sleeves and pants pipes, the suit was white colourer and had black straps that covered her left shoulder and connected from her left sleeve to her chest, her wide sleeves also carried straps and they also bound around her upper legs, the straps around her wide collar has been shut tied, covering her mouth and making it unable for her to speak, hr golden eyes starred at her terrified and Shinn could see a V like symbol imprinted on hr forehead

as Shinn lowered his gun he looked at her and slowly tried to calm her down

"Please, there's no need to be frightened of me... I'm here to help"

he slowly walked closer to the girl who stood still as slowly the fearful expression on her face returned to blank, seeing that his talking wasn't helping much Shinn placed his gun back in the holder and slowly took off the straps around the girls collar so that she could speak again, she was trying to say something but before Shinn could take it off completely he heard a click and felt something cold against the back of his head, he froze...

"Show me your hands..."

Frightened of the change for events Shinn slowly rose his hands to his head and felt that his gun was being taken away from the holder to his side, suddenly he felt a kick against his back and grunted as he landed against the wall, he quickly turned around to see what was going on when he found 4 more soldiers standing in front of him armed with guns and they were aiming them at him, frightened he looked at them as one stepped out in front of the group and grapped the girl who yelled as he tried to drag her away

"Don't hurt her!"

The other men laughed as they looked at him

"Who would have ever thought that ZAFT would find out about this place that quickly... it is unfortunate but your life is now over, kiddo..."

One of the men raised his gun towards Shinn and just as he was about to shoot the girl ripped herself free from the soldiers arms and quickly ran up to him

"Don't kill him!"

Before Shinn even knew what was happening the girl collapsed against him and fell down on the floor, Shinn quickly kneeled beside her finding out that there was a bullet in her forehead and that blood had started streaming out of the wound on the front and on the back of her head covering his piloting outfit, Shinn looked at hr with his eyes widened and his hands close to her but not close enough to touch her, they were trembling and he was frozen in fear

"Too bad... I would've liked to kill her later on... but I can't change the situation now that she is already dead..."

Shinn stared at the girls face as his thoughts were going on a rampage, was this how he would find his ending... dying without even putting up a fight... like this girl, like his own family... like, Mayu... he didn't have any strength to protect anyone... not even himself...

As he was lost in these thoughts he saw that the girls hand moved, she quickly grapped him by the arm, Shinn gasped as he suddenly felt something inside of him and saw that his surroundings changed, it felt like he was floating and he could hear a voice cry out to him

"_You don't want it to end do you..."_

Confused Shinn stared out in front of him

"What is this..."

"_It seems you have a reason to live..."_

"Is this... impossible..."

"_If you had the strength, you would live"_

For a mere second he could see the girl standing in front of hr before his vision started to change again

"_This is our contract... in returns for my gift of power, you must grant one wish of mine"_

It changed to what seemed like the sunrise of on two planets that were standing close to each other

"_If you enter into this contract, you will live as a human, but also as one completely different..."_

Before he even knew what it all meant Shinn felt himself float once moe and saw feathers surrounding him, then several other visions entered his mind, one of a group of religious people who carried the same symbol as the girl he had met, a wall that carried this symbol and a image of outer space

"_Different rules, different time, a different life, the power of the king will make you lonely indeed, if you are prepared for that then..."_

Shinn gasped as he saw a mental image of what he thought he would never see again, a memory of his parents and sister being blown away, he himself standing at the bottom of the hill overseeing the rubble as he saw himself cry out to the hand of his younger sister he had failed to protect

'Mayu...'

His expression changed back to a self determined serious look as he shouted out

"Alright then, I take your offer... I hereby enter your contract..."

Before he knew it he blinked and was leaning over the dead girl again, a strange feeling went through his body though and his left eye was hurting a little, he still felt a little numb as he slowly rose to his feet, covering his left eye with his right hand as he looked at the soldiers in front of him

"Tell me... how do you feel now that you will kill me..."

The front man looked at Shinn strangely and answered

"I couldn't care less..."

Shinn silently laughed as he lowered his hand

"Do you not feel any sorrow for shooting a mere teen... or are you finally thinking that those willing to get shot, are prepared to be shot in return..."

For a short moment the front man lowered his gun and looked at the ZAFT kid confused, no knowing what he was talking about he raised his gun again before seeing the teen's left eye glow up with a V like symbol similar to what the girl has imprinted on hr forehead

"I order you... to die!"

The front man stumbled back as did the rest of the soldiers, the group loaded their guns and pressed them against their necks, laughing the front man started to talk again

"Yes, your highness!"

And with that they pulled the trigger, Shinn blinked as he felt blood splatter against his face, the gaze in his eye disappeared as he looked at the scene in front of him, his eyes widened and he collapsed to his knees before letting out a terrifying scream


	2. Stream of Consciousness

**Gundam Seed Destiny**

**The day the devil was born**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Well at leased i got someone to read the story

Thanks for your review!

* * *

closing in on the secret lab between the cliffs, Athrun had taken the liberty of flying towards the scene first, Gladys made notice to him that something had happened and he left straight away leaving behind Kira, Mirallia and Cagali, he had a strange feeling that something bad had happened so he made haste

he slowly landed beside the standing Impulse and Rey's Blaze Zaku Phantom, noticing someone lying at its feet he quickly got out of the cockpit and ran towards him, finding out that it was Rey, Athrun quickly kneeled beside the youth to see how he was doing, beside the heavy breathing he just seemed unconscious to him, but what really mattered to him was the fact that Shinn was nowhere to be seen, as Athrun looked around the area he found a passage way that led to a set of underground tunnels and as he made way through them he could hear voices...

"_Tell me... how do you feel now that you will kill me..._"

stopping for a moment Athrun got a hold of his pistol that he had taken with him and loaded it before continuing, worrying about Shinn's life he slowly strode on until the sound of shooting guns alerted him and he started to fear the most for his friend... as quickly as his feet could carry him he made his way into the room as he heard a loud scream, his eyes widened when he entered the room almost tripping over the dead bodies in his way...

his view turned immediately to the ground as he saw blood, lots of blood, it almost made him vomit but the thought of having to save his comrades life gave him courage and thus as his hand covered his mouth he looked around, but saw nothing... that was until he heard a whimpering sound, slowly making his way through the room he spotted Shinn, hidden back behind some equipment against the wall, as he slowly walked up to him he saw that he was curled up and that he was covered with blood, Athrun placed his hand gently the youth's head and made his way down to his cheek, but still no response came from him...

"Shinn..."

it was then that eh looked up as he saw Zaft soldiers run into the room, followed by a small medical group that, as soon as seeing Athrun kneeling by the Ace pilot ran up, pushing Athrun out of their way as they did, Athrun back away and looked as the team started to examine him, stating that he was in shock, they gave him a tranquilizing shot and placed him on a stretcher before carrying him away, Athrun was left shocked but found more important things on his mind as he looked around seeing that there weren't only dead soldiers lying around dead on the floor... there were also children, who seemed to have been murdered, as Athrun felt his nauseous ness he quickly made his way outside again finding that Minerva together with a investigation squad had already started settling, several of the Minerva crew were already outside and were shocked to see Shinn being carried into the ship, wondering about what had happened Athrun could hear gossip spreading and he sighed as he made his way up the stairs himself, running into Meyrin, who started to ask her questions

"Athrun-san! What happened to Shinn? Was he hurt?"

Athrun looked at her worried before answering her question

"I am not sure, but he isn't hurt... the doctor said that he was in shock, so he will probably be alright..."

With that he walked passed her and slowly made his way down the hall into the medical facility, he stopped for a moment and looked around, he saw Rey slowly open his eyes and made his way over to him as the doctor gave him a glass of water, he looked at Shinn was laying on the other bed, apparently sleeping from the sedation...

"Rey... what happened inside?"

As Rey slowly drank up his water he looked at Athrun, before he started to talk

"We landed outside on the grounds... I hardly remember anything though... it's all a bit fague..."

Athrun frowned as he turned his gaze on Shinn once again before he asked the doctor about Shinn's awakening, according to him eh would wake up in less than 10 minutes, the sedation wasn't strong, but enough to make him fall asleep so his system could get out of shock, Athrun wanted to ask about Shinn's reaction but was interrupted when Gladys walked into the room followed by Arthur, before Athrun knew it, he had business to attend to and followed the captain outside where they would meet a investigation team that would go down into the lab to see what EAF was hiding down below...

* * *

Shinn slowly opened his eyes as he was greeted with a strange light, he groaned as he felt someone shook his head and heard mumbling of voices around him, he blinked as he felt fingers near his eyelids, forcing his eyes open into the strange light, when the person disappeared he blinked again, his vision clearing up as he then started to look around, he saw that he was in the Minerva medial facility, as he starred to his left he could see Rey sitting on the edge of his bed starring at him, he saw him move his mouth but it took him a little while to finally understand that he was calling his name, but after a short while he started to hear clearer again and he slowly sat up, seeing the doctors assistant walking up to him with a paper cup filled with water he took the glass and drank it quickly before turning to his friend who looked at him worried

"Shinn, how are you feeling..."

Even in situations like these Rey never seemed to sound worried... Shinn sighed before he answered

"I don't... know, why am I here?"

Rey frowned, mostly because he didn't knew the answer himself

"You were in shock, we had to sedate you and then brought you here to rest... something must have caused you to go into shock though..."

Shinn starred at the woman as he slowly tried to remember, he remembered walking around and saving a green haired girl, he remembered being captured and that she sacrificed herself for him and then...

Quickly as this thought came Shinn covered his mouth with his hand and ran to the trashcan, almost tripping when he got up from the bed, he started to puke into the metal coloured can, placing his hands on the side as he caught his breath and starred at the floor, the nurse was quickly by his side and helped him up as she led him back to his bed, he then heard the door to the room open again and as he sat down on the edge of the bed he saw Athrun walk up to him, giving a disgusted glance at the trashcan before looking into Shinn's eyes, Shinn could feel his glance pierce right through him, feeling anger, seriousness but also worry as Athrun walked up to him, Rey lay back again and turned around, not wanting to be in the middle of this but also feeling tired...

"What were you thinking!"

Shinn merely stared at the ground, not feeling well enough to start an argument nor feeling in the mood for one...

"You were reckless, Shinn! Recklessness could get you killed!"

With that Athrun turned around and with heavy footsteps walked out of the room, Shinn didn't look up though, instead he slowly got up and left the room, the nurse was gone, she had taken the with vomit filled trashcan, Shinn could almost pity her, but the thought of this contract he had made left his mind restless... he hardly understood what eh had gotten himself into, he did know that it saved his life... but what power was he granted... he didn't fully understand it though... before he knew what words he slipped from his own mouth these soldiers seemed to have followed his command... it was as if they had no choice...

Shinn continued to think as he made his way into his room and put on his uniform jacket and made his way outside, as he made his way to the elevator he saw Lunamaria walking inside, she ran up to him with a worried look, Shinn had noticed how she had suddenly left after seeing the Captain and started to worry a little...

"Shinn what hap-"

"Luna, what did Captain Gladys tell you before you left?"

With that his left eye started to glow up and Luna stopped talking, her expression turned blank as she started softly started to answer

"Captain gave me a mission regarding Athrun Zala..."

Shocked Shinn looked at her as his eye started to turn normal, the red glow that was in Lunamaria's eyes disappeared and she looked at him as if she was just zoned out...

"What kind of mission did she give you, Luna?"

"Heh? Shinn what are you talking about, are you feeling alright"

shocked about her answer Shinn didn't know what to say though he figured that this didn't seem to work twice on the same person, though he wasn't certain of his answer, he was disturbed when he heard someone shout out through the hallway that a enemy mobile suit was approaching them, later it was confirmed that it was Gaia, Shinn quickly made his way outside and ran to Impulse, seeing that Athrun was already booting up his Gundam Saviour, he looked up surprised to see Shinn was already ready again to pilot Impulse

"Shinn..."

Shinn putting on his COM link, reassured Athrun that he was feeling alright and that protecting this place from Gaia was more important than anything else...

"Shinn, Gaia could have been send here to destroy the compound... it might carry some sort of explosive or weapon, be careful..."

With that they took off, finding Gaia several minutes later and they tried to shoot it down, though something seemed to bother Shinn a little... Gaia's movements didn't make any sense... it didn't carry anything nor was there anyone of Gaia's allies nearby to assist her... his feeling was answered though when Gaia was shot down and crashed into the forest on the mountain side, shocked Shinn discovered the identity of the pilot... it was in fact the person he saved from drowning not so long ago... Stellar...


End file.
